


Al fin

by milo_g



Series: Historias extras canon!verse [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Character Study, Español | Spanish, eren muere, esa es la primicia de la historia(?, lean bajo su propio riesgo, minor eremika, o no, spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: Era agradable. Estaba cansado del ruido en su cabeza, de su padre, de Kruger, de los usuarios anteriores, todos susurrando en el fondo de su mente qué tenía que hacer, qué no tenía que hacer. A quién salvar, a quién matar. Solo… Basta. Silencio.Es tranquilo, el camino hacia la muerte, los momentos previos. Nada le duele. Siente un poco de frío, pero está bien, comparado a todo el calor que sintió antes, y tiene la vista un poco nublada, pero eso no le evita distinguir la silueta de Mikasa, haciendo compresiones en su pecho y dándole respiración artificial.
Series: Historias extras canon!verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149146
Kudos: 2





	Al fin

**Author's Note:**

> [síganme en twitter](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)
> 
> Disfruten.

Era necesario. Era su plan desde el principio, las probabilidades de triunfar y no _morir_ eran escasas, así que no se había preocupado.

Era agradable. Estaba cansado del ruido en su cabeza, de su padre, de Kruger, de los usuarios anteriores, todos susurrando en el fondo de su mente qué tenía que hacer, qué no tenía que hacer. A quién salvar, a quién matar. Solo… Basta. Silencio.

Es tranquilo, el camino hacia la muerte, los momentos previos. Nada le duele. Siente un poco de frío, pero está bien, comparado a todo el calor que sintió antes, y tiene la vista un poco nublada, pero eso no le evita distinguir la silueta de Mikasa, haciendo compresiones en su pecho y dándole respiración artificial.

Si tiene algún arrepentimiento, probablemente sea que el único beso que compartieron haya sido _así_ , gracias al RCP, pero tampoco es un arrepentimiento en sí, porque morir en los brazos de Mikasa es lo más agradable. Creyó que no pasaría, que cuando muriera, sería por la mano de Levi, o de Zeke, incluso, pero siempre pensó que desaparecería. Ya sea en las profundidades de la tierra o de su cabeza, pero desaparecer al fin. Creyó que no descansaría y, sinceramente, estaba conforme con eso.

No se merece el descanso.

—Todos nos lo merecemos —es una voz suave, que le hace cosquillear el estómago y anuda su garganta—. Todos lo necesitamos —concluye.

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que ya no ve a Mikasa, ni que tampoco siente las compresiones en su pecho.

El cielo es azul y las nubes de blanco prístino se mueven con velocidad. Le hace acordar a otro momento. Casi siente que es un déjà vu, pero no por despertar en ese lugar, sino porque recuerda ya haber soñado con este momento.

Aunque ahora descubre que no había sido un _sueño_.

Se sienta y apoya sus manos en el suelo, sintiendo el pasto acariciar sus palmas.

—Incluso tú.

Mira a la mujer, con sus ojos abiertos y sus labios partidos del asombro, pero después frunce el ceño, desviando la vista de ella.

—No puedo descansar. Alguien se tiene que responsabilizar.

—Alguien ya lo hizo —responde, y él bufa.

—No tienes _idea_ de todo lo que pasó —se cruza de brazos—. Se fue todo al carajo–

— _Lenguaje._

—Oh, vamos, estoy muerto.

—Yo no crie un niño maleducado —pone sus brazos en su cadera, en jarra.

—Claro, solo criaste a un asesino —refunfuña.

—Eren.

Levanta la mirada, reacio. La expresión de Karla es de reprimenda; su ceño fruncido, la mueca en su boca, pero sus ojos están dolidos. Eren la observa en detalle, porque había olvidado cómo era ella, en todos esos años. El recuerdo de su muerte siempre fue claro, pero con cada día que pasó, el rostro de su madre se fue borroneando hasta quedar por completo tachado, en tonos sepias. Sin embargo, Eren no duda en lo más mínimo de que es ella la que está parada delante de él, retándolo.

—Ya todo acabó —dice, sin cambiar la expresión, pero con voz suave—, no tienes que pagar por nada de nadie. Eres _libre._

Eso suena _tan bien_ , pero también suena bastante imposible.

—Nadie es libre —responde. Karla suspira, hastiada. Da un paso a él y se agacha a tomar una roca del suelo. Eren se levanta de un salto y alza sus manos para protegerse—. E-Es decir, no tengo libertad de…

_¿De qué?_

No sabe cómo terminar la oración.

—¿Y quién te está privando de ella? —pregunta Karla al ver su mirada conflictiva—. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

—Estoy acá —dice, como si eso explicara todos sus males.

—¿Prefieres estar _allá_?

Pues. No, la verdad.

—No entiendo qué es lo quieres, Eren, pero sí entiendo que el único que no te deja descansar, ni darte un respiro, eres tú. Siempre fuiste así, cariño.

—Dices que es _mi_ culpa —vuelve a refunfuñar y se cruza de brazos.

Ella ríe apenas, tirando la piedra a un costado.

—No diré cosas que _no son verdad_ , pero no estoy hablando de eso —se acerca a él y Eren nota que apenas le llega al hombro—, estoy diciendo que ya ha sido suficiente. ¿No estás cansando, hijo?

Cierra los ojos cuando ella apoya su mano en su rostro y se inclina en la caricia. La mano de su madre es tan cálida.

—Estoy _tan_ cansado, mamá.

—Entonces, _duerme_.

Abraza su cadera y recuesta su cabeza en su estómago, como cuando era chiquito y peleaba con los otros niños.

_Al fin_ , piensa Eren, _estoy en casa._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> uy perdón, creo que abusé un poquito de las cursivas jaaj
> 
> Esta es la parte 5 (¿?) de mi multi verso de historias canon verse(?). Para leerlo todo es orden, sigan la serie.
> 
> [TE GUSTA ESCRIBIR COSAS BIZARRAS, DE CUALQUIER FANDOM? BUENO, ACÁ HAY UN LINK A UN FORO, DONDE HAY IDEAS PARA ESCRIBIR. DALE, METETE. NO SEAS ORTIBA.](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/TODOS-LOS-FANDOMS-BIENVENIDOS-DE-ESCRIBIR/216672/)
> 
> [síganme en twitter](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)


End file.
